We May Only Have Tonight
by iamwallflowerxx
Summary: Hello.. this is my first Shiver fic and it's sort of a song fic, but not exactly. It's more like...umm it's inspired by two songs: Rhythm of Love and Come on Get Higher. I know the title is awful, but the content is good. Read and review please!


**Hello.. this is my first Shiver fic and it's sort of a song fic, but not exactly. It's more like...umm it's inspired by two songs: Rhythm of Love and Come on Get Higher**

Sam gripped the edge of the covers where Grace had been laying only a few minutes before. His eyes followed the path she had made to the open window and he felt a tear slip down his cheek. The cold beginnings of winter bit at his face and he felt the still strange tug of it's chill attacking his face. He wanted nothing more than to be with her...wolf or human, human preferably, but with her could wolf be that bad?

As he lay there in his bed under thousands of paper crain memories he felt his lonlieness consume him. He missed the sound of her voice as they talked in quiet harmony. He missed the way her overly warm skin felt against his as they talked in the moonlight..then when the world went silent and she fell asleep in her arms.. He missed that too, the silence of their breathing.

_"Sam!" Grace whispered, jarring him out of his trance like state. "Look at me." She pulled his face to hers, kissing him silently before looking in his eyes. "We may only have tonight," She told him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "but until the morning sun, Sam, you're mine." She moved from his arms for a moment, sitting up and reaching across the bed to grab his guitar. "Play me my song, Sam." She begged him quietly. _

_So Sam took the guitar and started to play. She smiled at him, leaning over to give him a quick kiss before he started to sing. Sam watched her listening to the song in quiet torture, but he wanted to hold her. He wanted to have her in his arms. He stopped strumming for a moment and reached over, flipping his CD player on so his demo could play quietly in the back round. "Dance with me?" He asked as the pale moonlight streamed through the window. She smiled at him, standing up as he did. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him for a long moment. Sam's heart beat loudly against his chest as he kissed her, feeling her warm hands knot in his hair at the base of his neck. When their lips parted Sam frowned. A long tear had fallen down her face in the process. He pulled her into a hug. "I love you." He whispered, because there was nothing else to say. He wiped the tear away and kissed her again. "So much." He kissed down her neck and she smiled to herself._

_"Sam?" She asked, pulling his lips back to hers. _

_"Yes, Grace?" He responded, looking into her beautiful eyes. _

_She smiled sadly at him before whispering, "Long after summer is gone, you'll still be singing this song and I will keep you in my mind...the way this feels tonight." She told him, staring into his yellow eyes. "I promise." __He kissed her again but then stopped sudently.. Grace groaned. "Sam, please." She begged, tugging at the edge of his shirt. "I love you.." She whispered to him. _

_Grace stood by the window, one hand on the glass, feeling the chill of the early morning air. "I...I love you, Sam." She told him, turning to hug him. "I'll be back soon." Her words were too quiet. She knew it was a lie._

_He leaned in to kiss her before whispering, "I love you, " in her ear. _

_She glanced at the window again, but fell back into his arms to kiss him again. She felt safe there and she didn't want it to stop. She kissed him for a while, but the kiss was cut short by the ice cold wind from outside somehow finding its way into the room. She recoiled from the feeling. Her skin crawled..the wolf tried to overtake her stomach, but she didn't let it. "Goodbye Sam." She whispered, fingers on the window._

_He shook his head stubbornly. "I'm not ready to loose you again." He mumbled against the crook of her neck. She turned to look at him one last time, giving him a long, loving kiss on the lips before she slipped the ring from her finger and placed it into the palm of his hand. "Keep this safe for me." She whispered before opening the window, shuddering and disappearing into the night._

He missed the feeling of her heart against hers and the way she kissed him when she knew the end was near. He missed everything about her..but mostly he just missed her. He missed his summer girl.

He held the ring in his hand for a moment before setting it down on top of her favorite pile of books. He moved his guitar from the bed, leaning it against the pile.

Then he sat down on the edge of the bed, weeping quietly.

Grace.

**It's short, but I like it! Do you? Review!**


End file.
